Gift of A Friend
by October Lynx
Summary: Diawali oleh ide dari seorang gadis pirang, Kira dan Lacus menghubungi Athrun dan mengatakan kalau mereka ingin merayakan ulang tahun pemuda itu di PLANTs, "Merayakan? Maksudmu? Kira, kau tahu 'kan yang kau ajak bicara ini bukan anak umur 10 tahun,,," Special birthday gift for Athrun Zala! One-Shot.


_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN ZALA!_

_Okay, I tried my best to write this and make sure it was posted before October's 29th is over so.. here it is!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

_**Rate:** T, for safety _

_**Genre(s):** Drama, Romance, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings:** Post-GSD, Semi-Canon, Derivative Fiction, OOC-ness, ER, Typo(s), etc_

_**Pairing(s): **Athrun Zala/Cagalli Yula Athha_

* * *

**Gift of A Friend**

_October Lynx_

_2013_

* * *

Sepasang bola mata zamrud itu menatap birunya samudra yang menghampar bagai permadani dihadapannya, berhiaskan kilauan sinar mentari yang menyapu bagian atas hamparan itu, beriak bersama angin dan meluncur menjadi deburan ombak di tepi pantai, berbenturan dengan batu dan terus berusaha menelan serpihan pasir di pesisir.

Mata itu terlihat sendu, kilaunya yang jernih mengalahkan hijaunya dedaunan pada pohon kelapa yang berjajar di sepanjang pesisir pantai, namun seperti yang telah dikatakan sebelumnya, kilau itu terlihat menyimpan sebuah kerinduan yang mematikan jauh didalam hati sang pemilik.

Menyuarakan kesedihan yang menghiasi sepasang bola mata zamrud itu tanpa sebuah tembok untuk menghalanginya.

Jujur.

Mata hijau itu terlihat jujur pada apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda yang menaunginya.

Helaian rambutnya yang sewarna langit malam pun bekibar bersama hembusan angin yang menyapa tanpa kelembutan, menutupi garis wajah sang pemuda yang terukir dengan tegas disekitar mata hijaunya yang jernih.

Sekilas-sekilas pemuda itu tampak menggoreskan sesuatu pada lembaran kertas yang beristirahat dengan tenang diatas mejanya, meski sesekali kertas-kertas itu berterbangan sedikit dan membuat sang pemuda harus menahan bagian ujungnya agar tidak semakin liar gerakannya dan melambung meninggalkan sang pemuda yang sepertinya tidak berniat untuk mengejarnya.

Matahari bersinar terang dari arah timur.

Hari masih setengah pagi jadi sang raja siang masih berada disekitar timur dan belum mencapai titik _zenith_-nya.

Burung-burung beterbangan dan saling menyapa diatas langit biru sana, lalu mereka pergi bersama-sama, meninggalkan pantai yang semakin sepi tanpa suara kicauan mereka yang ramai.

Disini.

Sepi.

Hanya bersama suara hembusan angin atau suara gemerisik dedaunan hijau yang saling bergesekan, atau mungkin suara deburan ombak yang telah sampai ketepian dan membentur bebatuan pinggir pantai.

Sungguh suatu suasana yang amat tepat untuk menemani hati yang bersemi dalam kesunyian tanpa seorang teman.

"Cagalli…", pemuda itu memanggil sebuah nama, suaranya terdengar begitu lembut sekaligus memilukan, siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti mengetahui bahwa sosok yang memiliki nama itu adalah sosok yang keberadaannya sangat penting bagi sang pemuda, dan kehilangannya sangat menyiksa hati dan jiwanya, hingga ia melantunkan namanya dengan sedemikian lirihnya.

Begitu susunan huruf yang membentuk nama seorang gadis itu terlontar dari bibirnya, bayangan akan sosoknya pun terlintas di benak sang pemuda laksana setetes air yang jatuh bersama datangnya mentari pertama di akhir musim dingin, begitu menyejukkan lagi menggembirakan karena hal itu menandakan musim semi akan segera tiba.

_"Aku baik-baik saja, Athrun. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"_, kenang sang pemuda akan satu momen dimasa lalu yang ia habiskan bersama gadis itu,

_"…dan, maaf. Sepertinya sekali lagi aku tidak bisa ikut."_

Pemuda bermata hijau itu berkesah pelan, yah, sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu sejak gadis pirang itu tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya sebagai presiden ORB di _main house_ pemerintahan, sedang ia sendiri—meski sama-sama bekerja di ORB—berada di markas keamanan Negara, sebagai Laksamana Muda yang memimpin pasukan militer ORB untuk menjaga Negara itu, terutamanya sang presiden yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi satu-satunya tambatan hati sang pemuda.

Mata zamrud itu menerawang dari bibir pantai yang sepi dan dingin.

Hening.

Ia mengamati keadaan Pulau Onogoro dalam keheningan yang tercipta berkat pemikirannya akan gadis itu, rambutnya yang bagai untaian emas, matanya yang menyerupai matahari, dan senyumnya yang mampu menerangi dunia, hmmm… sudah berapa lama ya, sejak terakhir ia melihat senyum dibibir gadis itu?

Setahun? Bukan, selama ini ia memang sering tersenyum, dari balik layar kaca dalam pidato-pidatonya, tapi… bukan senyum itu yang ingin dilihat oleh sang pemuda, melainkan seulas senyum tulus yang digambarkan oleh seluruh tubuhnya, matanya, bibirnya, auranya, semua tersenyum dalam kebahagiaan.

Ketika rasa lelah mulai menghampirinya, sosok itu berbalik, lalu kembali duduk di salah satu bagian tebing yang dijadikan kursi olehnya dan memandangi sebuah kalender digital yang tertera di jam tangannya, mengamati tanggalan yang tidak boleh luput dari ingatannya.

28 Oktober… dia menulis dalam ingatannya, ah, mulai besok ia akan genap berusia 19 tahun, mungkin, atau 20? Entahlah, sepertinya berapapun tidak akan begitu jadi masalah mengingat ia juga tak memiliki target apapun dalam hidupnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dering ponsel berada disakunya segera menyentaknya, membuat ia terkejut karena mendapati dirinya dalam lamunan yang membius, namun tak lama, ia mengangkat telepon itu, menempelkan benda mungil itu ketelinganya dan sedikit memberi sapaan tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil terlebih dahulu.

"Zala, selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", katanya memulai percakapan. Suara yang berada diseberang tak menyahut, hanya helaan napasnya saja yang terdengar,

"Athrun, ini Kira. Kau tak perlu formal begitu", akhirnya si penelepon menyebutkan identitasnya, sontak sang pemuda mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali,

"Ah tidak, aku hanya tidak melihat siapa yang menelepon tadi, ternyata kau. Ada apa?", jawab Athrun setengah bertanya, senyum tipis terlihat diwajahnya yang semula berhiaskan kesenduan yang tak terperi.

"Hmm… itu, besok ulangtahunmu 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya disini?", sahut Kira tanpa basa-basi, dari nada suaranya tampak sekali bahwa pemuda itu sedang berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan maksudnya,

"Merayakan? Maksudmu? Kira, yang kau ajak bicara ini temanmu, seorang prajurit yang sekarang menjadi Laksamana Muda ORB dan akan berusia 19 atau 20 tahun ini, bukan anak berusia 10 tahun, kau tahu 'kan?", Athrun membalas dengan jawaban yang terdengar logis, menurutnya, tidak masuk akal jika seorang pria dewasa yang bekerja sebagai laksamana merayakan ulangtahun ala anak kecil berusia 10 tahun, oh tidak, itu adalah gagasan paling konyol yang tidak akan pernah ternalar oleh logika seorang Athrun Zala.

"Ya, aku tahu", Kira membalas jawaban Athrun, kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih yakin,

"Tapi apa salahnya, bukan? Lagipula kau 'kan tidak pernah merayakan ulangtahunmu sama sekali, dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, benar 'kan? Dan lagi… anggap saja itu sebagai pembenaran untuk kami yang ingin berkumpul denganmu sebentar, disini", ia melanjutkan dengan nada yang semakin persuasif saja.

Athrun hanya bisa menghela napas, berdebat dengan Kira dan logikanya yang selamanya kekanakan adalah hal yang berusaha dihindarinya kecuali jika ia ingin mengobrol panjang dengan sahabat kecilnya itu, dan itu adalah hal yang jarang sekali terjadi sejak ia pindah dari Copernicus dahulu,

"Baik, baik. Aku mengerti. Malam ini aku berangkat ke PLANTs", jawab pemuda itu pasrah, lagipula, jikapun ia berniat memanjangkan percakapan ini, dirinya hanya akan lelah sendiri menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Kira dan pada akhirnya akan menjawab hal yang sama pula.

Dengan begini 'kan, urusan lebih cepat selesai dan telinganya tidak perlu sampai panas mendengar argumentasi Kira yang tidak habis-habis.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu aku, Ca… dan Lacus akan menjemputmu!", seru Kira penuh semangat, lalu menutup telepon seenaknya sebelum Athrun sempat menanyakan siapa saja yang berada dibelakangmu atas semua ini.

Tapi tentu saja Athrun melewatkan 'Ca…' yang tadi sempat tersebut secara tak sengaja oleh Kira.

* * *

"Kira! Kau hampir saja membocorkan semuanya!", gerutu seorang gadis sambil berkacak pinggang, wajahnya melukiskan kekesalan batinnya dengan sangat jelas dan ia menatap tajam pada pemuda itu begitu teleponnya ditutup, dari kenampakkannya jelas sekali bahwa amarah gadis itu sudah sampai ubun-ubun dan dia bisa meledak saat itu juga, menyadari hal ini, mata ungu Kira pun melirik kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang baru saja pulang dan sekarang tengah menyeka wajahnya yang baru habis dibasuh lagi tadi, berharap gadis itu menyelamatkannya dari situasi genting antara hidup dan mati ini,

"_Ara_?", gadis itu melemparkan pandangan tak mengerti ketika pertama kali ia melihat mata Kira tertuju padanya, tapi setelah beberapa detik ia segera bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi,

"Sudahlah, Cagalli-_san_. Yang penting tidak jadi tersebut, bukan? Lagipula, menurutku Athrun tidak menyadari kesalahan itu", suara lembut gadis itu terdengar seraya ia berjalan kearah dua saudara kembar itu, berniat mendamaikan mereka atau sekadar jadi penengah kalau mereka sampai adu fisik, begitu kata-kata gadis berambut merah muda itu terdengar oleh gadis pirang bernama Cagalli itu, responnya adalah melemparkan _death glare_ pada Kira,

"Kau masih beruntung kali ini, _adik_ku", desis Cagalli dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'adik', Kira menelan ludah, setelah semua yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun terakhir, ia sempat mengira kalau Cagalli tidak akan pernah bersikap seperti ini lagi, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, ada satu masa—seperti saat ini contohnya—dimana gadis yang dikenal sebagai _Goddess of Victory_ oleh rakyat Tasil itu kembali ke sifat aslinya yang kasar, blak-blakkan, dan penuh ketegangan jika kau sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Hm", Kira menjawab singkat, berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan _coolness_nya,

"Aku tahu, untuk itu sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada… Lacus-k—ah, maksudku Lacus-_san_", terangnya sambil tersenyum, hampir saja ia menyebut Lacus-ku dan membuat Cagalli semakin naik darah karena ia berani bermesraan didepannya yang harus menunggu sampai besok pagi paling cepat.

Lacus mengamati tingkah kedua saudara kembar itu dalam diam dengan seulas senyum geli diwajahnya, ia suka sekali pada momentum seperti ini, ada Kira, Cagalli, dan tentu saja Athrun… si tamu utama.

"Ah iya, Cagalli, aku pinjam Kira sebentar ya", tiba-tiba Lacus berinisiatif untuk membawa pergi kekasihnya bersamanya, mungkin… mencuri _start_ sedikit, tidak apa-apa 'kan?

"Hah? Untuk apa?", tanya Cagalli dengan nada menginterogasi, tapi untung saja ditangannya sudah ada kebab hangat—yang memang sengaja disiapkan untuk membungkam gadis itu—porsi besar yang cukup untuk menormalkan _mood_ seorang Cagalli Yula Athha.

"Ada beberapa properti yang masih kurang, dan… aku tidak mungkin pergi sendirian karena properti-properti itu termasuk barang berat", ujar Lacus beralasan dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat menyerupai ekspresi anak kecil yang sedang minta maaf pada ibunya, Cagalli menghela napas, pelan.

Sepertinya akting penyanyi opera Lacus Clyne berhasil mengelabuinya sekali lagi,

"Baiklah", ia berujar, "Kalau begitu aku istirahat saja dikamar, _have fun_ untuk kalian berdua", katanya dengan nada yang terdengar hampir sama dengan helaan napas orang biasa, membuat Kira dan Lacus bertukar pandang sebentar ketika melihat Cagalli benar-benar menuju kamar yang telah mereka siapkan sebelumnya setelah menghabiskan kebabnya, dan tentu saja dia sudah minum terlebih dahulu.

"Apa ini karena dia kenyang, Lacus?", tanya Kira penasaran, matanya belum beranjak dari sosok adiknya yang baru saja menghilang dibalik pintu,

"Entahlah, mungkin… tapi bisa juga tidak, lagipula—", gadis itu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, ekor mata birunya tertuju pada Kira dengan tatapan yang menurut Kira, sulit diartikan,

"Lagipula?", dengan wajah tak mengerti, pemuda itu bertanya, yang dibalas Lacus dengan tawa kecil yang renyah,

"Lagipula kita mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, bukan? Kira?", tanya Lacus yang sebenarnya hampir bisa disebut pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan, tangannya lalu meraih tangan Kira yang lebih besar dan menariknya menuju pintu, Kira tersenyum,

"Kau benar", katanya sambil mengikuti Lacus menuju mobil yang terparkir diarea depan rumah mereka.

Sepeninggal Kira dan Lacus—sebenarnya Cagalli sudah bisa mencium rencana bulus mereka—gadis itu memilih untuk berbaring saja, diatas tempat tidur di kamar tamu rumah Kira yang nyaman, sambil memikirkan dan membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Athrun nanti saat tahu bahwa dirinya juga hadir di perayaan ulangtahunnya yang… ke berapa entah.

_"K-Kamu… perempuan?", tanya pemuda itu, mata zamrud itu membulat terkejut, gerakan tangannya berhenti dan ia terus menatap wanita yang berada dibawahnya saat ini, sosok gadis itu diam, masih terkejut dan belum pulih dari ketakutannya pada sebilah pisau yang terlihat runcing dengan mata tertuju padanya, siap menusuk dan mengakhiri nyawa gadis itu kapan saja. _

_"Memangnya sebelum ini kau pikir apa, BODOH!?", tanya gadis itu emosi, ukh, setelah pemuda di Heliopolis itu, lalu pemuda ini? Hei, apa dia memang semirip itu dengan sosok laki-laki? _

_Pemuda itu melepaskannya, lalu dia tertawa,_

_ "Ahahahaha…", dan Cagalli hanya bisa memandang dengan sejuta emosi menghiasi matanya, ada kesal, marah, dan rasa ingin meninju wajah pemuda yang tengah mengarahkan pisaunya pada Cagalli kalau bukan karena, well… wajahnya bagaikan… tsk, tiupan angin surga atau… malaikat, mungkin._

* * *

_"Kau bukan pihak bumi, kan?", seru sang pemilik mata zamrud saat mereka akan berpisah, suara baritonnya sebenarnya mampu membuat Cagalli berhenti bernapas tapi… tentu saja dia tak akan mengakuinya! _

_"Bukan!", sahut gadis itu sambil menoleh dengan seluruh tubuhnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan, "…Cagalli", dan membuat pemuda itu terdiam sebentar,_

_ "Athrun." Ia berkata akhirnya._

* * *

Bibir mungil Cagalli mengukirkan senyum tipis lembut saat kepingan masa lalu itu menghampirinya, dipandangnya langit-langit ruang tidur itu, dan bayangan yang lain pun mulai menyerbunya.

* * *

_"…tapi kali ini aku bisa pergi juga", ujar gadis itu, "rangkaian Strike Rouge yang kami bawa ternyata bisa disusun tepat waktu. Nah, sampai nanti", lanjut gadis pirang itu sambil melambai santai, dahi pemuda berambut biru itu mengernyit, ia lalu menarik tangan sang gadis, memaksanya kembali. _

_"Pergi keluar? Dengan Strike Rouge?", tanya pemuda itu, wajahnya terlihat bingung tapi matanya menampakkan kekhawatiran meski sudah berusaha ditutupi oleh pemiliknya, Cagalli merasa tersinggung, hei, apa pria ini meremehkan dirinya? _

_"Jangan menatapku begitu!", hardik gadis itu sekuat-kuatnya, "Biar bagaimanapun, posisimu diluar sana 'kan tetap lebih berbahaya, lagipula…", ia menghentikan kalimatnya lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, matanya menatap langsung ke mata zamrud pemuda bernama Athrun itu dengan tatapan yang sama khawatirnya, dalam hati berharap sang pemuda menyadarinya. _

_"Lagipula, hal yang harus kita lakukan saat ini, sama 'kan untuk semua orang? Untuk Kira, untuk Lacus, untuk Athrun, dan… untukku", kata Cagalli lagi, _

_"Yah… mungkin begitu tapi…", kali ini giliran Athrun, dia membuang muka dari Cagalli, seakan berusaha menutupi raut wajahnya yang tersentak akibat perkataan gadis itu, _

_"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Athrun. Aku tidak bisa diam saja dan membiarkanmu mati, begitu juga dengan orang yang baru saja menjadi adikku itu… aku pun tak mungkin membiarkannya mati", lirih Cagalli tanpa berusaha menutupi jejak kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya, _

_"A-Adik? Bukannya Kakak?", tanya pemuda itu kemudian, pikirannya tampaknya mudah sekali teralih dengan hal-hal kecil semacam ini, _

_"Tidak mungkin! Dengan sikapnya yang kekanakan itu… dia pasti adikku!", sanggah Cagalli cepat, dan tanpa diinginkannya, ia telah membuat pemuda didepannya ini tersenyum, tapi… entah kenapa senyumnya yang tidak biasa itu justru membuat Cagalli canggung, _

_"Aku beruntung… bisa bertemu denganmu", tiba-tiba, entah dapat inspirasi darimana, Athrun mengatakan hal memalukan itu pada Cagalli, membuat pipi gadis pemberontak itu seketika bersemu merah, _

_"Aku akan melindungimu", ia melanjutkan sambil kedua lengannya memegang bahu Cagalli dan… kemudian ia mendekat dan mencium gadis itu, tepat dibibirnya._

* * *

"Waktu itu aku terkejut, tapi… getaran dalam hatiku mengatakan, aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini", bisik gadis pirang itu pada udara hampa, tak ada seorangpun dikamar itu yang bisa diajaknya bicara tapi ia memutuskan untuk menyuarakannya, pikiran yang menggambarkan dirinya dimasa lalu itu.

* * *

_"…Athrun…", panggil gadis pirang itu saat sang pemuda tampak berbalik dan beranjak pergi, jauh disudut hatinya, ia berharap bisa berteriak kepadanya untuk tidak pergi, bagaimanapun… ia merasa sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya ketika itu, _

_"Bahkan aku, memiliki hal yang bisa kumengerti tapi tak bisa kusetujui", jawab sang pemuda tajam, jelas tertuju pada sang gadis yang tadi memanggil namanya, gadis itu diam, ia tahu yang dimaksud oleh pemuda itu adalah keputusan sepihaknya untuk menikah, yang meski tak jadi, tetap telah diputuskan._

"Aku dan pikiran sempitku yang bodoh, kenapa aku mau saja dibodohi Seiran ketika itu, ya? Athrun? Apa karena saat itu kau tak ada disisiku?", tanya Cagalli seperti orang bodoh karena tak ada satu orangpun yang ia ajak bicara, tapi, apapun itu, Cagalli merasa dia tetap ingin mengatakan pikirannya dengan jelas.

"Cagalli, apa kau sudah bangun? Ayo, kau mau menyambut disini atau menjemput di _port_?", tiba-tiba saja Lacus sudah bertanya sambil membuka pintu kamar yang ditempati Cagalli dengan bukaan kecil, Cagalli tersentak, apa jangan-jangan sambil bernostalgia semalam dia telah tertidur? Hmm… bisa saja sih.

"Aku menyambut dirumah ini saja, Lacus", sahut gadis pirang itu, suaranya terdengar pasti dan mantap, Lacuspun tersenyum,

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku dan Kira berangkat dulu ya! Nanti kau akan kuberitahu kalau kami sudah dekat, jadi… kau bisa siap-siap", kata gadis berambut merah muda cerah itu, iapun menutup pintu dan membiarkan Cagalli sendiri lagi, gadis itu berkesah perlahan sambil merogoh sakunya sepeninggal sang diva PLANTs, sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang teraba oleh tangannya, dan dengan gerakan singkat, benda itu sudah berada ditangan Cagalli dan dipegang sejajar dengan matanya,

"Semoga kamarku dihatimu masih belum tertutup sepenuhnya, ya… Athrun." Ujar Cagalli penuh harap.

* * *

Mengenal Athrun Zala berarti kau tahu bahwa jika kau menjemputnya dimanapun, tidak akan ada kopor besar yang menumpuk dibelakangnya apalagi jejeran kopor yang dibawa oleh para porter, tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah seorang pria, dengan rambut biru tua yang terurai begitu saja, kacamata hitam yang terpasang menutupi sepasang bola mata hijau dibaliknya, dan sebuah kopor kecil yang berisi barang-barang penting saja.

"Athrun!", seru Kira begitu menemukan sahabatnya itu, dibelakangnya tampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang dikenal dengan nama Lacus Clyne dalam pakaian kasual yang hampir membuatnya saru dengan remaja-remaja wanita penggemarnya pada umumnya, sama sekali tidak menegaskan identitasnya sebagai diva pop PLANTs dan mantan _Chairwoman_ yang mengundurkan diri setelah satu tahun mengabdi pada PLANTs dengan alasan akan menikah meski ternyata belum juga terlaksana alasannya itu.

Begitu matanya menangkap sosok Kira dan Lacus diantara para penjemput, Athrun tersenyum, ia bisa menduga kalau pasangan ini akan menjemputnya tepat waktu mengingat ia sempat mengatakan pada mereka bahwa dirinya akan pulang kembali ke ORB jika mereka sampai berani terlambat di telepon terakhir sebelum berangkat tadi.

"_Happy birthday_, sahabatku!", Kira mengucapkan terlebih dahulu, bersamaan dengan itu, Torii si burung mekanik, terbang mengelilingi dua sahabat itu,

"_Happy birthday_, Athrun", timpal Lacus sambil tersenyum penuh arti, dalam hati Athrun sedang berusaha menebak apa arti senyum aneh Lacus.

"Ya, _thanks_.", jawab pemuda itu dengan suara yang terdengar begitu ramah, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan obrolan ringan sambil mereka berjalan menuju mobil dan juga untuk mengisi waktu selama diperjalanan.

"Oh Athrun, kau pasti akan suka kejutan dari kami", ujar Lacus yang sudah hampir tak tahan untuk tidak membocorkan keberadaan Cagalli, Kira yang sedang menyetir sebenarnya juga sama, malah cenderung lebih ingin lagi, tapi, dia juga tahu bahwa sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai pengemudi untuk memperhatikan jalan, bukan mengagetkan penumpang yang bisa memicu kecelakaan lalu lintas.

"Begitu ya. Memangnya, kalian menyiapkan apa?", tanya sang pemuda berambut biru, mata zamrudnya terlihat membulat bingung,

"_Well, you'll see_", kata Kira tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari setir, dan oh, dia juga harus menjaga agar Lacus tidak sampai ikutan membocorkan rahasia besar mereka.

* * *

Mobil milik Kira yang ditumpangi ketiga orang itu akhirnya sampai di pekarangan _Hibiki House_ yang asri, dan begitu sampai di garasi, Kira dan Lacus langsung membantu tamu mereka untuk menurunkan barang-barang dan ganti pakaian dahulu sebelum beranjak ke taman belakang dimana perayaan ulangtahun sang pemuda akan diadakan.

Sejenak, pemuda itu agak curiga, tapi dia kemudian memilih untuk mengikuti saja alur yang telah disiapkan oleh kedua temannya ini, dan mungkin saja bahkan Yzak dan Dearka pun bisa ikut juga dalam perayaan ini.

Tapi tidak, sesuai permintaan sang pemilik acara, perayaan ini hanya berupa acara kecil antara mereka saja, dan meskipun merasa sedikit tersanjung pada ide kedua temannya ini, dalam hati Athrun juga sedikit berharap kalau… Cagalli masih berstatus kekasihnya dan mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk ikut, sebab… apa enaknya ikut perayaan yang diadakan oleh temanmu yang punya pasangan dan pasti asyik berduaan?

Tapi apapun itu, sang pemuda memilih untuk diam saja dan mengikuti skenario yang disiapkan oleh Kira dan Lacus.

Baru saja mereka menuju pintu utama, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah lagu… yang cukup familiar ditelinga pemuda itu dan mengingatkannya akan… gadis itu.

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**_

Dalam keadaan terpaku akibat lagu yang baru saja berputar itu, Athrun kembali dikejutkan oleh hadirnya sesosok gadis yang rambut pirangnya masih saja jatuh dibahunya dan berantakan, meski kali itu ia menjepit sebagian rambutnya kebelakang dan baru sisanya ia biarkan terurai didepan, wajahnya yang mengingatkan Athrun pada dongeng peri hutan—cantik dan penuh pesona jiwa muda yang segar—menampakkan senyum tulus seiring ia semakin mendekat kearah pemuda yang masih saja terpaku itu.

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**_

Tangan gadis itu terulur padanya, dan ia, karena masih begitu terkejutnya, hanya bisa memandang bisu tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa, mata hijaunya tertuju pada sepasang bola mata sewarna madu yang menatap balik padanya dengan penuh kasih.

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

Bibir gadis itu terbuka, dan ia mulai mengikuti suara dari musik latar yang mungkin berasal dari laptop, atau radio, atau mungkin juga ponsel itu, bernyanyi pelan mengikuti lagu yang mulai memasuki penutupnya.

_**So can I have this dance**_

_**Can I have this dance**_

"Athrun", sapa gadis itu akhirnya, suaranya masih terdengar dipenuhi rasa malu meski kini ia telah berada dihadapan sang pemuda bermata zamrud, dengan kedua mata menemui mata lainnya.

"Cagalli, kau…", ucapan pemuda itu terhenti saat sang gadis menaruh telunjuknya dibibir pemuda itu, secara tak langsung memintanya untuk menahan kalimatnya,

"_Happy birthday_… _My prince_."

* * *

_**A/N: **Thank you for reading this last minute of October 29th fic, I'll see you soon later on! _

_In my other fics updates of course!_

_By the way, the song used here was.. **Can I Have This Dance** by **Zac Efron anc Vanessa Hudgens of High School Musical**_

_Happy Tuesday~_

_Love, _

_._

_**Toby**_


End file.
